godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Athena
In Greek myth Athena is the Goddess of civilized War, Wisdom, and civilization. She is the patron goddess of Athens. She is Zeus' first child by Metis. She is Ares' half-sister and Kratos' half-sister. She is Zeus' favorite daughter. She is also a patron goddess of Athens but overshadowed by Ares. In God of War, Athena is Kratos patron goddess. She guides and aids him in his quest, and she also has the Oracle of Athens help him as well. Birth Athena's birth is very strange. Zeus slept with Metis but feared the consequences. It had been prophesied that Metis would bear wise children. First a daughter then a son more powerful than his father who would overthrow him. Zeus in fear swallowed her but it was too late as she was already pregnant. Later on, Zeus got a terrible headache, that no one could seem to cure. Zeus then asked Hephaestus to hit him on the head with a hammer, in hopes of knocking him out to get rid of the headache. Hephaestus hit Zeus on the head with a hammer, and Athena sprung from his head in full armor. Control For Athens Athena competed with Poseidon to be the patron deity of Athens and both decided that they would give the Athenians one gift and that the Athenians would choose the gift they preferred. Poseidon created a spring that allowed for trade and water but it was salty; or he gave them the first horse. Athena gave an olive tree and the King preferred the olive tree for its oil, food and wood. Athens then came under the protection of Athena. Kratos After becoming a servant to Ares, Kratos attacked a village sacred to Athena and killed his family. Kratos became the Ghost of Sparta when the ashes of his family were placed on his skin. Athena became his protector and he served the gods for ten years. Later on, we find out that they are half-siblings. Siege on Athens Ares became jealous of Zeus' love of Athena and attacked Athens in his rage. While Kratos fought the Hydra, the gods discussed the events. Zeus refused to allow the gods to due battle against each other but allowed Athena to use Kratos to fight against Ares. While Kratos was traveling to port, he becomes angry of the fact that he is still cursed with the nightmares of his past, and goes to the top deck where there was a statue of her. She says that he will be forgiven of his past deeds if he does one final task. She gives him the task of defeating Ares and saving Athens. She tells Kratos how to reach Cronos, the Titan, and Pandora's Box. Truth After defeating Ares, Kratos learned the truth. The gods promised to forgive Kratos of his sins, but not to remove his nightmares, as no one could forget the terrible things he had done. So Kratos threw himself off the highest mountain in Greece, the Suicide Bluffs, committing suicide. However, Athena saved him and brought him up to the entrance of Mount Olympus and revealed that after the death of Ares, they had an empty seat among them and wanted Kratos to fill it. Kratos then took his place as the new God of War. Warning Kratos Kratos, after becoming the new god of war, became even more brutal than Ares. He was shunned by the his fellow gods and in anger of the gods not taking away his nightmares he turned to his Spartan army and began conquering all of Greece. Athena arrived and warned Kratos to stop because the other gods are growing in anger, and she will be unable to protect him and reminded him that it was her who made him a god. Kratos, however, never wanted to be a god and thought he needed no protection. So when Zeus betrayed Kratos, Athena didn't protect Kratos and he thought it was Athena who betrayed him until he found out it was Zeus. The Island and Warnings While on the Island of Creation, while in the The Garden of the Gods, Athena tries to tell Kratos that there were things more important than revenge and Zeus did what he must to protect Olympus. She warned him that the titans are not to be trusted and that Gaia is lying to him. She gives one final warning that Zeus fears Kratos. The End While Kratos stabs the Blade of Olympus into Zeus repeatedly, Athena tries to stop him. Kratos grew even angrier at Athena for trying to stop him. She didn't want to fight him, and in the struggle Zeus gets up and tries to flee, but Kratos sees him and rushes at him, but Athena throws herself in the way of the blow. Kratos, horrified, stops chasing Zeus to tend to her wounds. Kratos asks why she continues to protect Zeus. She states that she does it to protect Olympus and without Zeus, Olympus would fall. Also, the gods will protect Zeus to their death. She also reveals to Kratos that Zeus is his father. Kratos refuses to accept this and snaps going insane with rage and refusing to serve the gods, or back down, and he will kill all the gods. He stops to mourn Athena's death as she dies very similar to Ares, in a green explosion. Relationships Athena is very devoted to protecting Olympus. Hera dislikes her but Zeus loves her as his favorite daughter. Ares is jealous of Athena because of Zeus' loving relationship towards her and hates her. She is close to Kratos to the point it is near-romantic and she tries her best to warn and protect him. Powers and Abilities As a goddess of war, she properly can bring victory to any army. Also, she can appear in many forms and is highly invulnerable and can strike fear in enemies. Also, she can give Mortals magic as such as when she gave Kratos the Rage of the Gods. Also, she seems to be able to appear anywhere at any time. She also can appear invisible and shares Zeus' lighting bolts. She is immortal, but can be killed by powerful magic like Pandora's Box and the Blade of Olympus. Trivia *In God of War and God of War II, Athena is voiced by Carole Ruggier, who also did the voice of Athena in the video game "Age of Mythology". Gallery Image:Athena.jpg Image:Athena_3.jpg Image:Athena_4.jpg Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Deities Category:Gods of War Category:Deceased characters Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:Characters